


they'll be seeing red

by schtupid



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, HOSHI IS A DIRTY TALKING ASSHOLE, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, i don't know what i'm doing :))), or whats happening :::)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schtupid/pseuds/schtupid
Summary: “You did it knowing that I was going to punish you afterwards.”... or basically soonyoung needs to put an arrogant minghao back in his place after he got roasted on that one variety show





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HASN'T BEEN BETA-D SO IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND I WILL FIX THEM!!

A loud slam echoed through the dorms as a slim figure was shoved against a corner of the dorm’s living room.

“I’m a “punk” now, huh?”

The cherry-headed boy stared silently at his elder, eyes sharp and lips curved slightly, hinting a silent excitement which coiled as a rising heat in his stomach that is slowly spreading to his face. He was thankful that the rest of the members were still out at the restaurant with staff, and won’t be returning home till later tonight because things were about to get loud and they would’ve been caught otherwise.

“Was it fun talking to me in that tone in front of the cameras, baby?”

Minghao’s lips twitched at the pet name. Soonyoung had only ever called him pet names when they were in one of their “playtime” sessions, which took place practically almost every other night ever since the release of their second comeback music video, and he was honestly surprised they haven’t gotten caught yet.

“I did, actually.” The boy retorted with a smirk as he shifted his weight onto one leg and leaned suggestively to one side, staring at his leader's dark locks rather than his eyes.

Minghao adored Soonyoung’s dark, HEALTHY hair.

He had been bitter during their debut period since the stylists decided to bleach the fuck out of Soonyoung’s hair, killing it completely despite how much Soonyoung tried to argue with the stylists. Although Minghao thinks Soonyoung could probably pull off every hair colour created in this plane of existence, he still decides that the dark tresses suited Soonyoung the most. The look made him look so much more powerful on stage, as well as off-stage – and that meant one thing.

Dominance.

Minghao’s “stupid little crush” was born in the rehearsal room. More specifically, their dance room. With both him and Soonyoung being in the performance team, there were many occasions where they were alone together where Soonyoung would give tips to Minghao on how to do better or they would brainstorm further concepts.

These business-related topics eventually evolved into shower thoughts and conversations that close friends would have, like that one night they were laying on the cold wooden boards of the floor covered in sweat after rehearsal and Soonyoung questioned whether giraffes would wear a tie at the top or bottom of the neck.

Minghao loved those pointless chit chats, and it was in those moments that his crush grew into “infatuation” and soon after, “obsession”. Of course, Soonyoung’s hair and humour weren’t the only thing Minghao loved about him. He also loved the way his eyes would curl into crescents when he laughed, and the way he wore his “ugly headband” during dance practice as all the members called it.

Silence surrounded the couple but despite being captivated by his thoughts of what may happen next, Minghao didn’t break contact with Soonyoung’s gaze. Or rather – he couldn’t break the contact with his lover. He drank up every second of the pair of eyes that seemed to be burning holes into his soul and seconds had passed before Soonyoung finally spoke up.

“You did it on purpose didn’t you?” The words came out with a bite, and they sounded harsher than he had expected. Soonyoung felt his heart tighten at the aggressiveness directed towards his junior, half out of sympathy and half out of excitement.

Soonyoung had always wanted to get a bit rough with Minghao ever since the start of their relationship. However, his fear for rejection stopped him, since he was afraid that it will make things awkward within the group if things didn’t turn out positive- and most important of all, he didn’t want Minghao to fear and loathe him.

It took months after debut for Minghao to finally ask Soonyoung to date him, and the secret of Minghao's willingness to submit came another few months after. Soonyoung had never felt happier in his life on that day when he heard a confession consisting of oddly yet cutely accented Korean spill clumsily out of his lover’s mouth.

“You did it knowing that I was going to punish you afterwards.” A smirk took over Soonyoung’s mouth as he grabbed tightly onto locks of red hair. Minghao hisses at the sharp pain, but he also feels his pants tightening as he’s forced to stop leaning to one side and follow the direction which Soonyoung pulled his hair despite having the height advantage over his dark haired boyfriend.

Soonyoung’s eyes travel to Minghao’s tinted lips of leftover lipstick that hadn’t been removed properly. ‘He probably left that on purpose’, Soonyoung notes inwardly. His gaze slowly fell to his jacket which appears to have a small stain on it from their dinner just hours ago, which makes Soonyoung chuckle mentally from his boyfriend’s clumsiness, and finally to the visible tent in the younger’s pants. The red tuft of hair was suddenly released, which left Minghao stumbling to find the power in his legs to balance.

“Strip, and do it fast.”

The cherry-haired boy rushes to unzip his jacket as he’s told, eager to get to the main event of the night. He grabs his shirt and yanks it above his head with fast yet trembling hands, blissfully unaware of the stains from the barbecue dinner, and hurriedly throws it to the ground. His speed stripping show was suddenly halted as he heard his partner’s voice call out to him from the sofa.

“Don’t be messy. Fold your clothes properly, sweetheart.”

Minghao blushes and internally curses, wondering if he had been too forward and too eager, and whether Soonyoung is liking his enthusiasm or whether he’s getting bored of waiting, or even worse- if he’s turned off by how easily his lover aroused him. His thoughts are quickly tossed aside as he finishes pulling off his pants and beginning to stack his clothes into a small pile in the corner of the room.

Soonyoung had seated himself on the sofa while his partner stripped, eyes intently on the slim figure before him as he admired the smooth skin and the soft but slightly damaged coloured hair, as well as the lacy red underwear that matched his hair, was revealed. Soonyoung clicked his tongue, masking his excitement with false disappointment.

“You wore those to the show? You’re a fucking pervert.” He chuckles quietly as Minghao turns around to face the seated figure, his face changing to a shade of dark red similar to his hair.

He loved how dirty Soonyoung is capable of speaking when the two of them were alone and in their playtime. It contrasted so greatly to how bubbly Soonyoung normally is when he’s going under the stage name of “Hoshi”, and the thought of the gap between the two personalities did very little to stop the building precome thats staining his underwear.

“Come here.” Soonyoung leans forward, resting his chin in one hand with his other hand outstretched towards the boy. Minghao purposely walks slowly towards Soonyoung, testing how far he can push the elder until he snaps, and a shudder dances down his spine at the thought of a heavier punishment.

Soonyoung grabs onto Minghao’s wrist tightly and forcefully pulls him until he’s seated on his lap. “You’re still trying to test me, aren’t you?” He snarled, biting just above Minghao’s collarbone. The red-head yelps in surprise as his eyes shut tightly, feeling the sting. He hopes for a bruise, which means more days of wearing turtlenecks.

“I’ll teach you not to fucking talk to me with a tone like that again.” Soonyoung grabs the suspenders that he had placed on the table while Minghao was stripping, and wraps it snugly around his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Hyung–“ The younger was cut off as he felt Soonyoung’s forcefully shove his tongue into his mouth. Soonyoung explored Minghao’s mouth thoroughly for several minutes, biting his lips and dancing with his tongue. He pinches Minghao’s nipples teasingly, eliciting muffled moans every time they break free to breathe. Finally, Soonyoung pulls away and stares at Minghao, who is slightly wrecked but can still offer a mischievous grin with glossy and puffy red lips.

“On my lap.” The older orders as he pushes Minghao over roughly. Minghao loved being manhandled. His erection is now clearly visible through his laced underwear, and it pokes at Soonyoung’s thighs in his new position.

“I want you to count aloud, can you do that for me baby? Count for me in Chinese.” The voice orders. Minghao stutters out a short 'Yessir' before a loud smack is audible throughout the room. The Chinese boy gasps at the sting throbbing on his left thigh just below his ass, and coughs out a meek “one”.

“I can’t hear you. Say it again.” Soonyoung says, kneading the area he just striked on Minghao’s thighs.

“One!” The cherry-headed youth repeats, slightly louder this time. Before Minghao is able to inhale, another strong blow falls directly on his right ass cheek which Minghao responds to with a loud yelp that can almost be considered as a scream.

“Be quiet, baby. What if our members are outside? What if they see you in this suggestive underwear splayed across my lap getting spanked for misbehaving?” Soonyoung asks, not so much to get an answer but to simply kickstart Minghao’s imagination to feed the tiny exhibitionist streak within him.

The third blow lands on the left thigh again, and Minghao can’t help but to squirm while exhaling a short, sharp “three” while the sting forces him to rut against the elder’s thigh to release some of the tension he feels in his member that is now staining Soonyoung’s pants. Minghao chokes on air as his hair is pulled and his right thigh is pinched hard.

Soonyoung’s voice rang in his ears. “What the fuck are you doing? Bad boys don’t get to feel good during a punishment.”

The dark-haired leader releases the fistful of red hair and continues to land blows alternating on each cheek and thigh until Minghao’s throat is dry and his voice slightly cracks from the pain. He can now feel an obvious dampness on his thigh where the younger’s dick is pressed against.

“What do naughty boys say after they receive a punishment, sweetheart?” The voice asks in the form of a whisper. Minghao opens his mouth and a very faint “Thank you sir.” escapes his throat. The younger feels his weight being shifted off his lover’s lap and into a slightly more embarassing position on the sofa, with his ass up facing Soonyoung.

“My baby boy is leaking so much, isn’t he?” Soonyoung coos as he kneels before his lover’s behind and rubs his finger on the tip of Minghao’s dick, wiping up a large bead of accumulated precome and rubs it onto the younger’s hole through the underwear, which twitches to the sudden contact.

“Let’s milk you tonight, sweetheart. Since bad boys don’t deserve to get their dick touched.” Soonyoung says with a sense of anticipation in his voice. Minghao opens his mouth to let out a long groan, showing both excitement and dissatisfaction with what’s to come.

“Sadly, these have to go. You looked so fucking hot in them though, Minghao.” Soonyoung pulls on the elastic of the underwear and releases it, letting it slap back onto Minghao’s hip.

“They make your ass look so edible and plump and– god I just want to fucking pound you into the sofa right now, but you’ve been so bad baby. I need to teach you a lesson before I can give you what you want, isn’t that right?” He asks again as he begins peeling the thin, red fabric down the younger’s legs and Minghao blushes at the lewd compliment, feeling his dick get harder as he raises one leg after another to get the underwear off him and onto a messy pile next to them on the floor.

“Hold yourself open for me, Minghao.” Soonyoung orders to which Minghao complies, reaching his arms backwards to spread his checks and exposing his sensitive hole to the cool air of the room.

The elder leans closer to the cherry-boys entrance and exhales gently, which brings out a quiet and disapproving whine from Minghao.

“Be patient.” Soonyoung reprimanded with a slap much gentler than the spanking just before. The elder waits several moments, watching the younger’s hole quiver in anticipation before suddenly sticking his tongue shallowly into his entrance, which pulls a discontented hiss from the younger. Soonyoung chuckles lowly and begins to work his tongue slowly in shallow thrusts, teasing the red-head as much as he can.

Soonyoung gently tongue fucks his boyfriend and flattens his tongue against the entrance and licks for several minutes, neglecting Minghao’s leaking member on purpose. Minghao is a trembling mess at this point, and is drooling messily onto the sofa with moans pouring out from between his lips. The dance leader continues alternating between prodding and licking until he decided his lover was ready for more.

Soonyoung suddenly shoves his entire tongue into Minghao’s hole and twists playfully, and the red-headed boy sobs loudly as he clenches his thighs shut from the pleasure only to be reprimanded with a sudden emptiness when his lover pulls his tongue back.

“No no no please don’t stop, please please please.” The younger dancer begs, his flushed cheek covered in drool. He arches his back more and spreads open his hole even further in urgency, and the elder hisses at the beautiful sight of his desperate boyfriend. Soonyoung rubs himself through his pants to soothe the building pressure between his legs that was starting to hurt.

“You shouldn’t have closed your legs, baby.” The elder dancer muses. “What do you say when you’ve been naughty?” He asks, ghosting one finger over the red-headed dancer’s slicked entrance.

“I’m sorry sir, I’ll be a good boy now.” Minghao whines. Satisfied with the apology, Soonyoung returns his tongue back inside his boyfriend’s hole and tongue fucks him thoroughly, making sure every inch of his walls were explored.

Minghao moans louder, and squeezes his ass cheeks as he feels his first orgasm drawing close. Soonyoung notices the change in the tightness of his lover’s hole as well as the pitch in his voice, and speeds up the pace, fucking him deeper with his tongue.

“I’m coming, fuck-“ Minghao screams but Soonyoung is a step ahead and grasps the base of Minghao’s dick tightly with his right hand.

“Fuck fuck FUCK you FUCKING jerk, Kwon Soonyoung!” The frustrated cherry boy whines in frustration of his ruined orgasm as a heavy bead of precome leaks from his dick and he drops his hand from his ass and hits his fist against the sofa.

“Watch your fucking language, Minghao.” Soonyoung warns as he continues gripping on his boyfriend’s member.

The leader waits a couple moments before releasing his grip and returning his tongue to tongue his boyfriend once again. Minghao moans even louder and rocks back in a slowly building rhythm.

Soonyoung eats Minghao out for a long while, denying him of release whenever he was close, which drew nonstop complaints and curses from his boyfriend. The raven-headed leader eventually decides it’s enough teasing and stands to unzip his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear.

“Keep spreading yourself open, baby.” Soonyoung grunts, squeezing his cock and slowly stroking to spread his precum just for further lubrication despite knowing Minghao was already wet enough.

“Please just fuck me oh my god, please I’ve been so good for you, just shove your cock in me.” Minghao virtually cries from desperation in hopes of chasing his orgasm that is now fading away again for the nth time, and reaches back to spread his hole open once again.

“Shh sweetie” Soonyoung coos as he leans over and gently runs his hand through his lover’s cherry locks.

“I’m gonna shove my cock in you now, and fuck you until you’re fucking ruined and can’t stop cumming from my cock.” He whispers in Minghao’s ear, evoking a high pitched squeal.

Soonyoung leans back and spits in his hand, stroking his cock for further lubrication before abruptly ramming into the younger boy. Minghao snaps his head back from the sudden fullness he feels in his ass and a loud moan escapes his mouth as a string of white covers the seat of the sofa.

“Fuck-“ Minghao stutters with one hand gripping the side of the sofa to stabilise himself from his first orgasm and the other hand still holding his ass cheek to spread himself open. The elder dancer disregards the sensitivity of his lover as he continues thrusting into him at a aggressive pace.

Panting and moaning echoed through the room.

“You’re such a fucking slut aren’t you? Listen to how wet you are.” Soonyoung comments, letting his lover hear the lewd noises of skin slapping against skin and the wetness of Minghao’s hole before landing a slap on Minghao’s left ass cheek, causing the Chinese member to yelp.

Soonyoung grunts as he suddenly pushes his lover to one end of the sofa and flips him around. Minghao blindly wraps his hands around Soonyoung’s neck as the rapid rhythm continued. In this new angle, Minghao screams as his lover rams into his prostate with every thrust.

“Fuck yes that feels so good, oh god thank you.” Minghao whines, clenching his teeth. Soonyoung smirks as he bites and sucks on Minghao’s shoulder, leaving red marks that will later bloom into purple bruises. He knows that the younger dancer only gets this vocal when he’s broken from pleasure, and it only makes him grow even harder.

“ ‘m close again, please don’t stop.” He pleads with glossy lips and broken Korean. The younger member’s hole clenches around the leader’s thick cock as he feels himself draw closer to his orgasm, which makes Soonyoung grunt in response. The elder dancer maintains a rapid rhythm, aiming the tip of his dick at Minghao’s prostate which pulls a shrill out of his lover’s mouth with each thrust.

“Fuck, you’re so goodbaby . You’re so fucking beautiful and sexy. You’re such a good boy.” Soonyoung pants, feeling his sweat drip onto Minghao’s chest. Minghao drinks up the compliment and howls as he cums again, painting himself in white.

The thrusting doesn’t slow, and Soonyoung continues pounding relentlessly into a over-stimulated Minghao that is gasping to breathe. Soonyoung abuses Minghao’s prostate with each thrust, causing the cherry-headed member to cum over and over again, hole clenching so tightly around the thick cock inside as if asking it to stop.

Eventually, Soonyoung feels his gut coiling as his orgasm draws close.

“Fuck, I’m close baby. I’m gonna fill you up. You want that? You want to be filled up?” He asks in the form of a grunt, thrusts becoming erratic as the leader pursues after his own release.

“Yes please fill me up! Please don't stop!” Minghao begs, barely able to form words from the countless orgasms he’s had in just the past 20 minutes.

That was all it took for Soonyoung to tip over the edge.

The lead dancer gasps and holds his breath as he shoots deep inside Minghao, filling him up. The feeling of hot fluid hitting his abused prostate causes the younger dancer’s final orgasm to ripple through his body and paint his chest and stomach in rows of white.

The two lovers stilled in the position, panting heavily and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Minghao laid sprawled over the arm of the sofa as he twitches occasionally from all the stimulation inside his ass. Soonyoung was the first to move, as he pulled out and watched his own come dribble out slowly from Minghao’s abused entrance.

“Stay still, baby. I’m going to grab a towel and clean you up, okay?” Soonyoung mutters softly, untying the suspenders over Minghao’s eyes and brushing his red locks of hair off his face to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead.

The leader pulls his underwear and pants back up and goes to fetch a damp towel and a cup of water for his boyfriend, and returns shortly after to clean up the scene. The elder wipes the warm towel over the red-headed member’s stomach, in between his thighs and the sofa, making sure he cleaned all evidence of his lover’s release since he didn’t want the other members to discover their relationship.

“Here, sit up and have some water.” Soonyoung sits beside Minghao and pats his now-clean stomach, waiting for his boyfriend to sit up before handing the glass of water over to him.

“Thanks.” The youth mumbles with a hoarse voice, gently taking the cup into his own trembling hands and sipping the water slowly. After a couple moments, Minghao’s hands stop trembling enough to gently place the empty glass onto the coffee table beside the sofa.

“Thanks.” Minghao repeats, which compels Soonyoung to laugh.

“What?” The confused red-headed member asks, frowning slightly with a tired expression.

“You said thanks twice.” Soonyoung answers, rubbing Minghao’s face with a clean edge of the towel to wipe off the drool on the edge of his mouth that is beginning to dry.

“Oh.” Minghao replies quietly from sleepiness as his eyes begin to droop.

“Thanks though. It felt really good. I love you.” He mumbles, leaning onto the raven-head’s shoulder with a sleepy grin plastered on his flushed face. Soonyoung chuckles softly as he pats his lover’s head out of adoration. 

"I love you too." Soonyoung whispers back.

Although he loved the sex, the thing he always looked forward to the most was the aftercare and the way Minghao trusted him enough to let him take care of all the cleaning afterwards so he could rest.

“Let’s go back to our rooms before the others come back.” Soonyoung speaks up, waking up a dozing Minghao. He brushes the red locks out of his boyfriend’s drowsy eyes and Minghao grunts in agreement and stands up, holding onto Soonyoung’s hand and following his leader that went to fetch the pile of clothes Minghao had taken off earlier.

Soonyoung carefully and slowly leads a drowsy cherry-headed boy to turn off the lights and return back into their room. The performance leader makes sure to dress Minghao in a shirt and boxers before laying him into bed to nod off. Soonyoung tosses Minghao's clothes into the laundry basket and mentally tells himself to remember to do the laundry the next morning before seating himself quietly beside his boyfriend's sleeping figure.

The dark-haired leader watches a quietly snoring Minghao and chuckles, admiring his long lashes and matching red lips and cheeks. They really have come a long way, and Soonyoung chuckles as he remembers how quiet and embarrassed Minghao was the first time they tried to do anything sexual and how his Chinese lover refused to do anything else for weeks after just because he came too fast from a blowjob. Now, Minghao is much more comfortable and it shows through how verbal he is capable of being during sex. 

The performance leader always knew that the reason Minghao was so quiet wasn't just because of his shy personality. It was also partially because Minghao isn't a native speaker of Korean, and he was always afraid he would say something wrong or he didn't know how to form sentences using words he didn't even know.

However, Soonyoung was and will always be proud of his quiet boyfriend, because Minghao is always showing improvement in his vocabulary, just like earlier today when Minghao practically threw shade and roasted him with near-fluent Korean in front of all his members during the show. Although it was quite embarrassing for him, Soonyoung was glad Minghao is slowly breaking out of his introverted shell.

The black-haired dancer gradually stops reminiscing and gently plants his lips against his unknowing boyfriend’s lips, and remains in that position for several minutes before leaning back and whispering a quiet “goodnight”. He stands to turns off the room light and slide under the covers of his own bed and drift off into a sweet dream.

Little did they know, the lacy red underwear still laid in small neglected pile on the floor beside the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS MESS 
> 
> it was supposed to be a short buttsex scene tbh but then i got too enthusiastic and just kept dragging it on //sweats
> 
> i also kept going back to edit things and add more and delete stuff, it was just one huge pain and i almost regretted starting this 
> 
> please do comment what you enjoyed/disliked and if there's anything that will help improve my writing for the future!! and if there are any tags that i missed
> 
> it's an odd couple i know, but that variety show really triggered me ok. LMAO


End file.
